1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressing apparatus for clothing for press-finishing jackets such as shirts and the like which have been laundered.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pressing apparatus for clothing includes a dummy torso modeled after the shape of an upper half of the human body, a pair of front ironing member and rear ironing member pressed against the front and back surfaces of the dummy torso, grip members for gripping the end portions of both sleeves of a jacket placed on the dummy torso, and tuck ironing members pressed against the tucks of the sleeves. As this kind of pressing apparatus for clothing, Japanese Utility Model Application Publication (Kokoku) No. 2-46880 and Japanese Patent Application Publication (Kokoku) No. 3-44560, for example, can be listed.
Such pressing apparatus for clothing employ a construction that a dummy torso and front and rear ironing members are relatively moved horizontally, so that it is possible to make the task of putting the jacket on and off the dummy torso and the task on the sleeves of the jacket safe and quick. In Patent References 1 and 2, putting a jacket on a dummy torso is performed in such a manner that the front and rear ironing members are positioned at the left side grip member that holds the cuff of the left sleeve of a jacket to be ironed, the jacket is next overlaid on the dummy torso; after that, the cuff of the right sleeve is fixed by the right side grip member; then the dummy torso is moved to a press position between the front and rear ironing members; and then the cuff of the left sleeve of the jacket is fixed by the left side grip member.
As described above, when putting a jacket on the dummy torso, after the jacket is overlaid on the dummy torso, one of the cuffs is fixed by one of the grip members, and next, the dummy torso and the front and rear ironing members are moved relative to each other so that the dummy torso is positioned between the front and rear ironing members, and after that, the worker moves to the other grip member side and fixes the other cuff to the other grip member. Thus, a large number of work processes are required, and the movement range of the worker is large; accordingly, there is a problem that the productivity is poor.